Fly away Flys
by kikijaypaw
Summary: Highly rated T. Rated for craziness. After a fly was found sipping her tea Raven went crazy. in this one i am raven. for this really happened to me. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS. Complete. Total REWRITE in progress.
1. Sharring my tea

Yes! new story! (chunks of food being thrown) All right! i know i should fin. the others first but. well this one really happened. in this one Raven is me this happened Saturday and i went on a killing spree of flys after one was found 'sharing' my coke zero with me. and i went a little crazy ... he he ... he he (twitch, twitch) flys (twitch, twitch) he he...

* * *

Fly away Flys

Raven sat in the common room sipping on some warm freshly brewed tea. None of the other Titans where up yet, and she was starring out the window to see a sunrise. Rays of sun were glistening on the ocean's waves making the water simmer with light. The sun rose above the horizon like a sprit slowly but surely. Bringing with it a promise of a new day and life. She sighed and lifted her cup to her mouth to drink. Closing her eyes in pleasure. When she opened them again she saw a gruesome sight. Several hexagon eyes where reflecting her own image. An elephant-like mouth was hanging into her tea drinking. Six grubby legs were on her cup, and two lazy wings were lade back on its disgusting little body.

She gasped and dropped her cup. Scattering the little greedy pest. It started buzzing angrily around searching for more food. Raven stared at it with hate.

It was a fly. Her archenemies.

Then it started to drink the spilled tea on the floor.

'The little idiot has wasted good tea! Now he must pay!' Raven screamed in her head waking up her emotions that were still asleep.

She covered the pest in her black aurora, and started to rip out its wings on by one. 'HA HA HA HA HA HA H AH AHA HA HA. ONE LITTLE WING WENT TO MARKET THE OTHER LITTLE WING WENT TO-' some where in the town market a little fly wing appeared. 'FAR FAR AWAY FROM HERE-' and so the other wing did.

The fly was squirming in agony. She then let it fall to the ground making sure not to kill it. When it stated to crawl away she picks it up again, and started to rip out its legs. 'ONE HA. TWO HA HA. THREE HA HA HA. FOUR HA HA HA HA. FIVE HA HA HA HA HA HA. SIX HA HA HA HA HA HA.'

Then she yelled in its face "How do you like me now!" and then she dunked it in water keeping it submerged and went to the freezer. She put it in the freezer and put a sign on it saying '_don't open till X-MAS'. _Then she waited 46 hours. It was morning again but this sunrise signaled death, for the sun was red and so was the morning sky. Only early risers would notice. She put the cube on the ground and stomped her foot down hard on it smashing it into a million pieces. When the ice melted all that was left was some disembodied parts and guts in a wet spot.

Raven dusted off her hands. Not caring about the mess on her uniform. In fact she kind of liked it. She then went to her room to finish making a potion that would attract all the flies in Jump City. She then walked outside and levitated a huge boulder inside, and placed into the middle of the common room after moving the couch. Finally she poured the potion on the boulder. Next she opened all the windows. Soon hundred of flies were pouring thru the windows.

"HA HA HA AH AH AHA HA HA AH AHA AH HA FHA AH HA!" She laughed manically in the air. Then more quietly she wisphered "Let the killing spree begin."

* * *

I know its crazy and weird but as a quote from my freind "Their is just something terribly wronge with you"-friend "I know" -me smileing. 2nd chapter will be up very soon.


	2. About time you noticed

I really hate flys sorry this took so long. my internet would not work. so hope you like.

* * *

Fly away Flys

Beast Boy awoke to an evil maniacal laugh coming from outside his room. He got up and made his way threw the maze that was his room. When he reached the door he paused pressing his ear up against the door to listen. And sure enough he heard maniacal laughter, and it was getting closer. 'Who is that?' He wondered, 'It must be Slade. Only a madman like him would laugh like that.'

Then Beast Boy detected another sound. 'What is that?' Beast Boy wondered… 'What if it is Freddy with a buzz saw!' At that thought Beast Boy mustered up some courage and opened his door not to come face to face with not Freddy, or Slade, but someone even madder.

What Beast boy saw was Raven laughing like crazy in the hall, eyes twitching and all surrounded by buzzing flies. Then he noticed the floor. It was covered with bug parts. Their was hardly any floor left you could see. As he watched a fly was covered by Raven's magic and imploded on itself, and the gore just added on.

Beast Boy finally got his voice back and called, "Raven are you ok?"

Raven turned to Beast Boy and replied, "Way better than ok." As a dark energy manifested scythe cut up flies. "Way better."

Raven then having the time of her life went to the garage to kill any flies that were their.

Beast Boy quickly woke the other Titans and called them in the common room. Their they saw a room painted from head to toe in fly guts, and a strange huge glowing boulder where their couch should have been. Beast Boy then turned to the Titans with his mouth open. Beast Boy as all the Titans knows is a vegetarian, and could not stand it he barfed.

Starfire averting her eyes asked to anyone who knows, "Who would create such gore?"

Beast Boy went to the sink and whipped up his 'mess'

"Guys it was Raven she has gone unhumanly syco-mad crazy." Beast Boy said then put his had on his mouth when he found the fly that started it all. Their was a 2 foot square area that was clean and in the middle was the first victim. Around the remains was a sort of shrine.

"Now that is just plain wrong!" Cyborg said grossed out.

"No," Said a voice from behind them.

The Teen Titans then turned to face a very unhumanly syco-mad crazy Raven.

"Raven what is going on?"

* * *

GIMME A R. GIMME A E. GIMME A V. GIMME A I. GIMME A E. GIMME A W. WHAT DOES THAT SPELL REVIEW!

T.E.E.N. .T.I.T.A.N.S TEEN TITANS LETS GO.


	3. Answer to Cyborg's stupid question

I am stuck I don't know how to continue on this one. I will gladly accept any ideas.

* * *

Fly away Flys

" my revenge." Raven laughed.

"Raven I think something is wrong with you." Robin said stepping forward.

"NO DUH Robin!" Beast Boy screamed.

"Yo! Raven stop you're making the mess worse!" Cyborg yelled.

"!" and several more flies imploded.

"Friend Raven, please stop making the mess. It is already worse than a glorfog's pen." Starfire pleaded.

"Never!" Raven yelled.

Raven then used her powers to bring all the flies into one giant rotating mass of nasty disgusting greedy heavens.

"Die flies! DIE!" Raven screamed.

Somewhere in the city a little kid looked up at the tower just in time to see a giant flash of dark light. The little kid tugged on his mom's dress yelling "Mommy! Did you see the bright flash! Did you? Did you? Did you?"

_The aftermath _

"Hey a guy here's my count of flies on the couch. 467!"Cyborg yelled

"So, that makes76, 215,436 a total for the living room." Robin concluded after adding up the numbers.

"So… Where did Raven go?" Beast Boy questioned as he came back in the common room from searching everywhere for Raven.

"Don't know BB. She disappeared after that giant blast." Cyborg said

"But then where did friend Raven go?" Starfire repeated the question that plagued them.

* * *

T.E.E.N. T.I.T.A.N.S. TEEN TITANS. LETS GO!

REVIEW! please.


	4. On to bigger and better things

REALLY SORRY readers i've had a huge writers block 4-6 on these chapters are done and im working on 7 i think chapter 9 or 10 will be the last one. enjoy.

* * *

Fly away Flys 4

SOMEWHERE IN JUMP CITY CATACOMBS

"Now that I have killed all the flies in the world I shall kill all the horseflies Mwhahahahahahahahahaha!" Raven laughed manically monologing to none.

Raven then bent over to peer at her ancient book. A large boulder stood in the middle of the room strangely but familiarly glowing.

NONCRAZY TITANS TOWER

"So now what?"

"I don't know Grass stain. I guess we just wait for Raven to turn up." Cyborg replied.

Then they all sat down on the common room couch. Robin was watching the news.

"This just in we now have some breaking news! Swarms of horseflies have been spotted over Jump city. We will now take you to Bob Joe live at the scene."

"Thanks Joe Bob. As you can see massive swarms-"

"-Titans Go!"

RANDOOM STREET

"MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA DIE DIE DIE!" a very crazy titan yelled.

"Raven stop you don't know what could happen to the ecosystem!" Robin yelled throwing a ice disk thingy at Raven.

"Bwhahahahahahahahaha!" Raven levitated the dead horseflies to form a shield.

Starfire's solar power starbolts rained down on the shield, but was ineffective. Beast Boy shifted into a bear slashing at the thinning barrier of decay. And Cyborg's sonic cannon was also wearing down the wall. And as the wall was almost destroyed Raven cackled that evil laugh that tells you they know something you don't, and sends shivers up your spine.

Raven sent out a wave of dark energy killing the last of the horseflies.

"No Raven you have domed the earth!" Robin shouted.

Raven turned to him and asked "Who is this Raven you speak of?'

AZERATH

(lol twist in the plot)

In one of the many azerathian temples a certain someone was having tea with a certain someone

* * *

i came up with this twist on the spot cause otherwise this didn't have a plot really.

Review please. and cookies for who can guess who the certain someones are.


	5. Silga

Congratz to the readers who guess arella and Raven. finally some action in the next chapter

* * *

Fly Away Flies 5

"Raven stop playing and fix this now!" Robin yelled extremely angry.

"I am not Raven, I am Silga!"

"uh" all the titans stared.

Silga removed her cape she stole for Raven and revealed herself, to be … a cow person?

"uh moo" Beast Boy said.

AZERATH

"Thank you for the visit, but you should be going now dear." Arealla said putting down her empty tea cup.

"Yeah… I should visit more often mom. I'll be back next month these last few days have been fun but I imagine they have noticed my absence by now like last time I stayed too long." Raven said taking the cups to a sink to wash them

_Flashback_

_It was late and Robin had found Raven walking to her room in the hallway after she had been gone a week. Robin put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around._

"_Where have you been?" Robin would have yelled but didn't want to wake the others at 4:00 am. _

"_None of your business boy blunder." Raven retorted extremely angry._

_Raven attempted to walk away but Robin got in front of her._

"_Listen you can't just leave without telling us where you are going or how long you will be gone!" Robin didn't care now he was yelling._

"_Listen bird brain" Raven poked his chest, "my personal life doesn't concern you!"_

"_If it could endanger us yes it does!" Robin got in her face._

"_YOU THINK IM A TRAITOR!" Raven screamed shattering a window._

"_I don't know but you apparently think I don't notice you leave every month or so. For all I know you could be!" Robin turned and walked away trying not to endanger his life any further. _

"_I would never betray the team Robin!" Raven yelled, but he continued to walk away._

_Flashback_

RANDOM STREET

"Then where is Raven?' Cyborg Asked

"Why would I know for I care not now I shall rule your world!"

All the titans were then trapped in magical milk.

"I shall rule now that my nemesis's are defeated". And off the tower of doom they went.

* * *

please review its my fuel


	6. enter stage thourgh the wall

action time chap 7 will be up soon

* * *

Fly away Flies 6

Silga was of course polishing her fly shrine. The Titans except for Raven where all tied up in magical milk, in bundle on the couch, and of course they had been disarmed.

And Raven burst though the wall eyes glowing white black flames leaping from her hand yelled, "LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!"

"And I presume you are Raven." Silga said as she stood up dusting her pants off.

Raven's body crackled with energy and she leapt forward. Silga stood her ground and pulled out a wooden staff, and then brought it up to block Ravens punches and kicks. Of course everyone was surprised the staff did not break because Ravens attacks were informed by her demonic magic. But the staff was coated in hardened milk magic.

But Ravens magic was much stronger than calcium rich milk and it started to crack and shatter, sending millions of glass sharp shards flying everywhere. Raven threw up a shield to protect her and her friends.

Silga could only try to protect herself by throwing up her hands, a feeble attempt. When the deadly rain stopped falling Raven dropped her shield, and blood stained and battered Silga stood a demonic horn falling from her head. She bellowed and charged in a fit of rage.

"Carful now Silga remember your weakness a demon cow's weakness. You demon cows get to angry to fast." Raven side stepped her charge. "And that is your fatal flaw." Raven stuck out her foot and Silga crashed through the titan's window down nearly to her doom.

Raven jumped out after her slowing her decent with her magic. Silga lay on the ground she turned her head up to Raven eyes pleading for mercy. And mercy she received. Raven teleported her to the demon cow dimension, and returned to the tower.

* * *

awww i put a pic in here i drew and i didn't show up...:(

review please


	7. ecosystem savin time

Its wrapping up but what are they to do about the ecosystem.

* * *

Fly away Flies 7

"Raven I'm so glad your back" Beasty Boy rushed

"I think we all are BB" Cyborg said

"That's all good and all but how do we fix the ecosystem!" Robin yelled

"With this" Raven answered as she picked up the Demon horn.

"How?" asked Robin.

Raven scowled, "By working in a favor with daddy dearest" The sarcasm dripped from her words.

SOMEWHERE IN A MUCH LESS NICER PLACE

'buzzzz' was new constant sound in his dimension.

"GHA! You pest are worst than the mortal's futile attempts to stop my conquest!" Trigon swatted away the fragile souls. "I will personal attend your burning. The soul burning pyre was already reserved.

"I can take those off your hands Trigon"

"ha you would never do that hahaha!" Trigon forgot the pests to stare at his daughter.

"Sure I would" Raven retorted smug

Trigon stopped laughing and turned serious. He knew his daughter was planning something. "very well" He waved his hand and they were returned back to Earth "But now you must stay here forever!"

* * *

i din't profread this very well o_O

please review


	8. nearing an end

The next one is the final chapter. I can't help it my chapters are short sorry. but i promise the next one will be much long i might write 3 pages for once.

* * *

Fly Away Flies

"Mwhahahahahaha" Trigon's terrible laugh filled the chasm.

"I don't think so" He turned to stare yet again as his daughter pulled out a demon's horn and commenced to blow letting out a long soulful note.

TITANS TOWER

"Where is she?" Robin was asking no one in particular while he walked back and forth.

"Dude she's only been gone a minuet. Calm down" Beast Boy was grabbing a tofu dog to take to his room to eat, which was one of the only places without fly guts everywhere.

Then in a split second a bright red portal opened up in the floor of the common room. Several billion wisps flew through the room. Each dead body of a fly or horse fly was encased by a wisp and reanimated.

"Friend Raven has done it" Starfire punched a fist in the air jumping up and giggling.

Following the wisps was raven. "RAVEN!" Beast Boy ran up to her and hugged her "I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" He was almost screaming but of course he did without thinking.

"Opps" could quietly be heard from Cy and some giggles from Starfire.

"uh I I uh"

"I need to meditate" And Raven walked out the room.

* * *

:) i hope to post the next one before school starts a week from Thursday :P (gags and sticks out tongue) and then i shall work in Raven up for Bat finally i know most of you have been dying for a update on that (crickets chirp) so ill try to work on it next...(walks away mumbling something a bout pest control for crickets. crickets stop and pee themselves)

Please review


	9. The end?

Here it is. Not as long as i had planned it but oh well.

* * *

Fly away Flies

I levitated about a foot from my bed. I was meditating. It was my way to solve problems and find details I had missed, and to calm down. Which I needed very much, for I still had so many questions. Did Beast Boy like me as much as him? Why didn't I hug him back, and what was a way to tell if he did.

I finally admitted that I am not good at relationships big surprise. Maybe Starfire could help me. I quietly floated to Star's room. When she answered my knocks she quickly let me in. Then she jumped up and down so giddy it was comical.

"Friend Raven have you come to talk about your feelings for Beast Boy" Starfire almost exploded with excitement.

"Well…I-" I started nervously quickly being cut off by Starfire hugging me nearly yelling "I wish to accept, and am so glad you chose me too confess your feelings for Beast Boy too."

"Ok" I wondered if Star could read minds.

"Please tell. Do you like him?" Starfire sat on her bed folding her hands in her lap professionally.

"I-I… I do." Starfire squealed and crushed my ribs.

"Most wonderful! Now you must go tell him!" Starfire Instructed dragging me towards the door.

"But Star I don't know if he feels the same."

"He does." Star had paused but now continued to drag me towards Beast Boy's room.

"How do you know?" I pulled away from Starfire and put my hands on my hips refusing to move.

Star sighed but then perked up "How can you miss it. He stares at you when he thinks none are looking. He constantly tries to make you laugh and smile. He only wants to see you happy. Do I need to go on Friend Raven?" Starfire had her hands on her hips by time she was done.

I smiled "I get the idea Star"

Starfire smiled and giggled. Then continued dragging me to his room. When we were standing outside his door Starfire quickly hid behind the corner and peered back around and motioned for me to knock, and gave me the thumbs up sign.

"Hello?" was the reply I got.

"Beast Boy?"

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy opened the door and smiled so big you could have landed a U.F.O. on it.

"Um I wanted to talk to you BB" I rarely called him that only when I was falling for him and it slipped my tongue.

"'Bout what?" Beast Boy's smile started to fall.

"Well..." I started and stared down at my feet afraid to meet his eyes. "Um well..." How was i suppose to tell him. "... Beast Boy I'm not usually an emotional person, but I have feelings for you. I like you. No I don't... I love you Beast Boy!"

"..." He said nothing.

Curious I lifted my eyes to see his expression, and he was smiling his giant goofy smile that I love. "Aww Rae, I love you too" He huged me again, but this time I huged him back.

"Group Hug!" Someone yelled but it didn't sound like Starfire. Next I was being crushed by Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire.

"Oh friend! I am so joyous you have confessed your feelings for friend Beast Boy!" Starfire picked us all up still hugging crushing us all (1).

"Now if we can just get Robin here to admit to Star" Cyborg was messing up Robins hair as he said this.

"CY!"

"Yes, we must have Robin go crazy because of an insect like Raven did so he will admit his feeling for me to me!" Starfire went on after the hug was done.

We just stared at her "o-k" I turned towards the reader and pulled out a remote and hit power. viwer's screen goes black.

* * *

(1) think ill draw this auto to be funny when I'm done with it (will be a long time) I think ill put up the link on my profile.

Well that's the end of it. Wasn't as long as I had planned and plus schools coming up (gag) and i wanted to finish this before then and It just would not go any long so.(pulls out table pink cloth and glass ball) I see a sequel in the far future. Review please.


End file.
